


You never meant for this

by Honeyeonii



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, Fake Chop, M/M, Robbery gone wrong, doesnt make sense, ive done it to both my boys, kind of one sided modesthd, kind of one sided novahd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: This wasn’t planned and someone has to pay the price for Trevor’s life.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/Trevor | ModestCube
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You never meant for this

Losing Trevor was hard on all of them. James blamed himself, Aleks blamed himself, even Brett blamed himself. No one was prepared for it to go this wrong. No one planned for it to go this bad. 

It was a simple in an out gig. Small bar on some backroads. The only ones who knew about it were the ones who were regulars. Maybe that’s where they went wrong. 

Trevor a job was just to get the money and run. Aleks and James would cover him and Brett would drive their asses out of there. They didn’t think the bartender would have a gun on them, they didn’t think all the customers would too. For being backroad, it was surprisingly modern and sleek. Built with the last few years, shiny red booths and not a hint of stain on them. Crisp, clean floorboards. The gang underestimated the patrons. 

Guys with nothing to lose. 

When the first gunshot rang out, Aleks felt the blood drain from his face. Quickly busting out from the back of the bar where he was hiding, eyes falling on Trevor’s legs sticking out from behind the bar. James, on the other side, gun pressed firmly to the bartenders temple. A crazed look in his eyes. The rest of the bar goes rise, guns cocked. 

Panic settles in as Aleks calls for Brett over their ear set. 

The plan wasn’t meant to end in bloodshed, but with one of their own wounded, revenge was taken. Aleks grips his gun, quickly firing shot after shot. James takes the distraction to grab Trevor and haul him out. 

The weeks that followed were some of Aleks’ worst. A stray built hit his shoulder, leaving it unusable for god knows how long. No money was made from the robbery and Trevor was fucking dead. 

Every night since Trevor finally succumbed to his injuries, Aleks has had the same dream. 

Trevor walks into the small cow chop house, makes his rounds with everyone laughing and smiling. As he makes his way from James to him, his eyes turn black, blood falling heavily from them. His throat gurgles and chokes as he chants. 

“You killed me.” 

The dream ends before Trevor can reach Aleks. 

The days are long anymore. He’s picked up smoking and fucking James to pass the time. Every night he strolls over to James’ shitty room on the second floor and every night he lets James take care of him. Sometimes that means fucking him until he forgets his name, sometimes it’s making love. But they won’t call it that either. 

And if Aleks calls out Trevor instead of James, well, James won’t say anything about it. 

They can pretend to be in love. They can pretend that this is pure wholesome love and not some poor attempt at overcoming the death of a friend, a lover, a business part, a whatever. 

An every night after they are done, Aleks will have a cigarette and James will rest his head in Aleks’ lap. Sometimes he talks, talks about a future they both know they don’t have, sometimes they talk about Trevor. Most of the time they sit in silence, pretending this is what they want, what they need. 

Aleks doesn’t know what love is now, but he did when Trevor was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> @honeyeonii twitter/tumblr


End file.
